


If It's With You

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, ace!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study of Kagami and Kuroko's relationship in varying circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's With You

**Author's Note:**

> Original Tumblr post: [here](http://jyotei.tumblr.com/post/108552582633/pairing-kagakuro-last-week-i-wasnt-in-a-good)

**~As zucchinis~**

Everyone told them that it wouldn't work. That Kagami's need for physical reassurance and romantic love were too strong, and not having these things would cause him to get depressed. They were right about the depression, but wrong about the reasons.

  “Kagami-kun, are you crying again?” Kuroko sat down on the floor, since the couch was filled with the redhead’s big body. He reached out a hand to his partner.

  “Don't,” Kagami's muffled voice came.

  “Kagami-kun, there is nothing wrong with the way you are. Just like there is nothing wrong with the way I am,” Kuroko said.

  “But wanting what you don't want makes me feel selfish.”

Despite the situation, Kuroko had to chuckle.

  “That you worry to this extent over what I want says the opposite. Still, I will say it as many times as you need: I will never abandon you, Kagami-kun. Whether in this life or the next, I will always be by your side.” Kagami sat up to find Kuroko's fist in the air, waiting for him. He wiped his eyes and laughed, returning the fist bump. “Your face is a mess. Still, I think even like this, Kagami-kun is cute.”

  “Shut up,” Kagami grumbled, blushing.

**~As roommates~**

There were many times when they were misunderstood. Some were lighthearted.

  “Wait, you mean that you're really not a couple?” a female classmate asked once at a get-together. Kuroko and Kagami exchanged glances.

  “Nope. We're just roommates.” Everyone laughed.  But some of the misunderstandings were devoid of laughter.

   “I've had it with you! You treat Kuroko-kun as more important than me! You can't have us both, Kagami. Choose!”

  “If you're making me choose between you and my best friend, that already means that you're not for me. Get out.” Kagami, who was usually gentle and awkward around women, regretted his harsh words. But he didn't regret that particular break-up.

 

**~If Kagami got married~**

There would inevitably be someone who _did_ understand.

   “Hey, Kuroko! You feeling better?”

  “Yes, thanks to the soup you two left me.”

  “She's the nutritionist! I just bought what she told me to and cooked it!” Kagami laughed.

  “And the books I bought?” Kagami's fianceé asked. 

  “As expected of you. Kagami-kun is not very good at picking books.”

  “Sheesh! Why don't the two of _you_ get married instead?”

  “Absolutely not,” both Kuroko and Kagami's fiancée replied, in the exact same tone. (She ended up delaying the wedding to make sure that both Kuroko _and_ Himuro could attend.)

 

Kagami would call at all hours of the night out of anxiety.

   “I'm a horrible husband.”

  “Your wife called and told me about your anniversary dinner. She told me herself that she could not ask for a better husband.”

  “I'm a terrible father.”

  “Rather than being terrible, Kagami-kun is too soft-hearted. You spoil your daughter too much.”

  “What if they stop loving me?”

  “It is highly unlikely, but if that were the case, you would still have me.”

 

  “Daddy, are you talking to Tetchu?” the girl asked sleepily one night, using her nickname for Kuroko. Kagami hadn't even heard her wake.

  “Yes.”

  “Daddy and Tetchu are gross.”

  “OI, DON'T LAUGH!”

  “...not...laughing,” came the muffled response on the other line. (This would cause the wife to wake up and herd everyone off to bed.)

  “You too, Kuroko,” she said, after taking the phone from her husband’s hands.

  “Yes. Goodnight, Mrs. Kagami.”


End file.
